A princess or a knight?
by Thebookwasbettergirl
Summary: Set straight after the movie ends. Eggsy has to choose; the princess or Roxy. Who will he choose? Sorry bad a summaries but this is my first fanfic so reviews would be great!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kingsman: The Secret Service. Hope you enjoy.**

 _"_ _Merlin, the cell's locked. How d' I ge_ t in?"

 _"_ _26, 25"_

The code's been inputted and the door's unlocked by why won't Eggsy push the door open? A beautiful princess lay waiting for him behind the door that was once a barrier but is that the only thing that was preventing him from fulfilling his dream? The thought of Roxy out in the cold, alone, after completing a mission that was the most petrifying thing she will ever do made Eggsy pause for a second. Was his dream to be with a princess or was it to be the knight in shining armour? With the princess he could be her heroic rescuer but with Roxy he could be her partner in their gallant adventures, saving the world, enforcing justice and protecting the underdog. Picking up the champagne flutes and bottle the bruised yet handsome man strode into the cell that held the princess.

A giddy smile overtook the young man's face as he boarded the plane. Buckling up he caught Merlin's eye in the mirror. His smile did not fault and the pilot replied simply with the raise of an eyebrow.

"What the hell took you so long" an angry, feminine voice shouted over the noise of the plane.

The gentlemen made their way out of the plane towards Roxy. When they finally became close enough that shouting was no longer a requirement Merlin replied "Sorry, Eggsy as some _important_ business with a princess to attend to."

"Princess, eh. Was she worth it?" Roxy questioned presumably to Eggsy although she wasn't looking at the young man with the sheepish smile. Even though Roxy tried her best to hide the emotions she was feeling, Eggsy knew Roxy was hurt and what looked to be scornful. By the time Eggsy had come up with a smart, cocky line that all too easily fell out of his mouth on a daily basis, Merlin had slithered off back to the plane. _Lucky bastard_ thought Eggsy; _so he's allowed to escape the wrath of Roxy but I'm not? I han't even done nothing wrong. Shit now I've forgotten what I was gonna say._ "Look Rox, it's not what you think." He stepped a little bit closer, trying to get her to look at him but not too close. He knows what she's capable of. "Well it was," he continues "until I got to her cell door and it was locked." She was looking at him now. "So what Eggsy, you wanted to screw her but couldn't so you left it. Wow that makes me feel a shit load better." What had gotten into her, Eggsy wasn't hers, she couldn't be mad about what or who he did. "Rox it wasn't like that. Merlin unlocked the door and I was all set going in but then I thought 'bout you. 'bout why would I want a princess when I could have Lancelot. A girl who can fight for 'erself, who don't need no one to fight her battles for 'er, a girl that could bring me to my knees in a matter of seconds."

She was looking at him now, her eyes full of surprise and shock but a smile played on her lips. Without her noticing, he'd got closer only inches away from her. "Really, you think I can bring you down in seconds?" The small smile had turned into a cocky grin. "Hell yes." The battered man standing before her said, his voice now husky and quiet. Grabbing him by what's left of his tie, Roxy pulled him towards her so there was no space between them. His hands move to cup her face and hers travel from his chest to lock round his neck, deepening the kiss.

Taking him by surprise, his feet were taken out from under him. With a loud thud, a crunch from the snow and an "oof" escaping the lips of a heroic spy who just prevented the human race from being wiped out, Eggsy fell to the ground. "You were right. I can take you down very easily." She smirked, standing above him either foot on each side of his abdomen. "Help me up, will ya?" Eggsy said, extending his hand towards her. Not seeing the bait, Roxy makes her way to help him up but as swiftly as she floored him, Eggsy darted his other hand to the back of her leg, putting pressure where her knee and calf meet. Her knees instantly buckle, causing her to drop to the snowy carpet and straddle Eggsy. Lowering her head to kiss the man she has grown to have feelings for, Roxy jumps at the sound of banging coming from the plane. Both look to see what could have interrupted the only to find Merlin at one of the windows signalling for them to wrap it up. Smiling, Roxy leans down so her lips caress Eggsy's ear and whispers in a sultry voice "Don't worry now, I will show you other ways a spy is better than a princess when we get home."

And with that, she saunters off back to the plane leaving Eggsy lost for words, lying in the snow.

 **Hi, thanks for reading this. It's my first fanfic and I would really love reviews, constructive criticism would be great. :)**


End file.
